Un san Valentin inesperado
by Chia Moon
Summary: Zaizen siempre ha sido desinteresado en esta época del año. Más bien, no comprende el tema de toda esa celebración. Hasta que algo cambia ese día... Este fic participa en el evento Husbando perfecto del foro Oujisama no Sekai.


Sé que es antes de tiempo, pero como tengo pensado en tomar otro Husbando, pues dejo primero este y la publico =)

* * *

Este fic participa en el evento Husbando perfecto del foro **Oujisama no Sekai.**

* * *

 **El husbando perfecto que escogí fue:  
**

 **Zaizen**

Las calles se llenaban de brillantes luces rojas, de corazones y moldes de chocolates. Las parejas aumentaban cada vez más y parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para salir y mostrar el amor que se profesaban.

San Valentín era el sentimiento que otorgaba una mezcla de dulzor y pegajosidad que le confundía.

Las chicas en su clase eran un caos. Gritando a diestro y siniestro. Peleándose y emocionándose porque en la materia del hogar decidieran hacer chocolate de San Valentín. Miraban a los chicos descaradamente, como si pensaran en sus pobres estómagos que iban a ser presas de tales comestibles.

Zaizen se estremecía de solo pensarlo.

Mientras que en club de tenis muchos de los chicos estaban emocionados, él solo quería que pasara la festividad y enfocarse en su blog de música. Pero cada que buscaba algo que añadir al blog, todos le preguntaban lo mismo entre sus seguidores: "¿Qué balada me recomiendas para mi chica? ¿Qué música tendría que utilizar para dar un ambiente romántico?".

Él había respondido de buen grado porque la música le gustaba y era divertido y entretenido ponerse a buscar. Algunas baladas estaban muy bien, pero otras eran cargantes y demasiado cursi para sus gustos. No obstante, sus lectores se merecían un poco de atención tras el hecho de tener que soportar a veces sus gustos raros. Pues incluso entre la música a veces se entretenía en escribir alguna anécdota divertida que sucediera con el club y recomendaba leerla con equis canción.

Pero no había más ilusión en esa fecha.

No había una mujer por la que tuviera que sentir la emoción del corazón latiéndole. Tampoco ninguna experiencia triste que recordar. Nada. Solo es que no podía compartir el sentimiento porque no lograba entenderlo.

Las mujeres se hacían ideas de sus hombres, como si esperasen que fueran a ser perfectos. Quizás fuera algo de hipocresía. No lo sabía. Tampoco es que le importara de sobremanera. Él estaba seguro de que nunca cambiaría por una chica.

Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos cuando esa lógica se arraigó en su mente y continuó esquivando parejas y puestos de venta de chocolate en dirección hacia su hogar. Los entrenamientos habían sido puras tonteras y esperanza de los otros por ver quién recibía más chocolates ese San Valentine.

Incluso le habían mirado como si él fuera a ser una amenaza.

 _Tonterías_.

Se detuvo cuando algo se pegó directamente contra su cara ante una ráfaga de viento. Maldijo entre dientes y apartó el cartelito de su rostro. Las letras negras resaltaban y una fotografía de un sujeto escandalosamente perfecto, también.

 _Cómo ser el husbando perfecto._

Aquello debía de ser una jodida broma.

La dirección venía descrita en letras pequeñas junto a una descripción.

 _¿Estás preocupado por San Valentine? ¿No entiendes por qué todos tienen una chica enganchada a su brazo y tú no? ¡No te preocupes! En este lugar encontrarás la respuesta a todas esas preguntas. No dudes en venir._

Y terminaba con corazones plasmados sobre el papel.

Zaizen continuó caminando con el ceño fruncido. Le parecía realmente algo ilógico y sin razón. Que en un lugar te enseñaran a ser un hombre perfecto para esas ocasiones.

Sin darse cuenta, continuó caminando como siempre por el típico camino a su casa. Y justo pasaba por delante de la panadería donde la joven chica de largas trencitas le regalaba siempre algo, ya fuera pan o un dulce.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si se detenía a ello, aquella muchacha joven cuyo adorable aroma a pan siempre le reconfortaba al volver a su casa, era lo mejor del camino. Siempre tenía una sonrisa y cuando iba a comprar algo, le regalaba algún presente, por mínimo que fuera. Incluso cuando se enteró de que era dueño de un blog de música, le pidió que le entregara una lista de música relajante para sus clientes.

La tienda estaba en una calle concurrida y tenía una buena clientela, además, el pan estaba delicioso y ya, con el trato de esa chica, dulce y educado, era la guinda del pastel.

Al pasar, se percató de que también vendían dulces especiales para San Valentine.

Se detuvo frente al escaparate para ver los pequeños chocolates con forma de corazón. De diferente tonalidades de color y chocolate. Había dos más grandes que sobresalían como decoración.

—¿Solo vas a mirar?

Dio un respingo de forma que la hoja en su mano descendió por el suelo. La vio agacharse para recogerla. El cabello castaño. Las largas trenzas caer a cada lado de sus hombros. Se levantó con una sonrisa afable en su rostro.

—Perdóname, no era mi intención asustarte.

Hikaru aferró la hoja entre los dedos cuando se la entregó. Por un instante, sintió que se perdía en aquellos ojos grandes y radiantes. Si no pensara que era imposible, casi hasta pensaría que se estaba sonrojando.

—No importa —descartó volviendo la vista hacia el escaparate.

Ella se acercó un poco más. Realmente olía a pan y dulces.

—¿Te interesan los chocolates? —cuestionó.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué deberían?

—Bueno… es San Valentine y las personas generalmente este día suelen dar un chocolate a la persona que les gusta. Incluso si es amistoso es una clase de amor.

Hikaru no continuaba sin comprenderla. Podía entender eso del amor y esas cosas hacia los demás. Pero, el qué tenían que ver con él, no.

—¿No quieres uno?

El chico se señaló con confusión. Ella parpadeó del mismo modo. Enrojeció.

—Ah. Es que te vi mirarlos de tal forma que pensé que querrías comprar uno para alguien y pues… Lo siento mucho, me hice la idea equivocada —se excusó inclinándose en una reverencia repetidas veces.

Zaizen levantó una mano para detenerla. Su hombro era delgado y cuando lo tocó con sus dedos, la sensación fue extraña. Ella le miró sin comprender.

—¿Puedes esperar un poco? Te traeré algo para compensártelo.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de negarse ella desapareció tras la puerta. Incrédulo, se quedó ahí de pie, mirándose la mano como un idiota. Hasta ahora no había pensado en estas cosas. Estaba cómodo en su mundo de confort. Y sin embargo, ahora estaba nervioso y no terminaba de comprender por qué.

—Listo —anunció ella a su lado.

Dio un respingo y volvió a escuchar su risa. Dulce, femenina.

—Hoy es un día de poder sorprenderte.

—No en especial —farfulló metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo antes de que esa extremidad volviera a fastidiarle.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa y le entregó a su par una bolsita perfectamente liada y cerrada. Cuando él la tomó, —con la mano que no era traviesa—, se inclinó lo suficiente para que su rostro quedará todavía más a su merced.

—Espero que te guste. ¡Feliz San Valentine!

Hikaru alternó la mirada de la bolsa a ella, sin comprender.

—¡Sakuno, te necesito dentro!

La chica dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su compañera, asintió a través del cristal.

—Tengo que irme. Espero que te guste el chocolate.

Y luego entró dentro, dejándolo en ascuas y confundido. Caminó por la calle casi sin despegar la mirada del paquetito. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

No fue hasta que estuvo en su dormitorio, tras ducharse y cenar, recostado sobre su cama, que decidió abrirlo. Era un perfecto chocolate honmei-choko. Ni siquiera estaba en el expositor. Era algo privado.

Lo primero que pensó fue que era un error. Debía de serlo. Esa chica no podía entregarle a él un chocolate tan especial.

Miró la hora en el reloj y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba corriendo de vuelta a la calle en dirección a la panadería. La chica estaba fuera tirando la basura cuando la vio.

—Esto… —farfulló para llamar su atención.

Ella se volvió ahogando un grito entre las manos. Las trenzas se movieron al compás de que su cuerpo giraba. Al verle, su rostro se cubrió de un rubor adorable.

—Me asustaste.

—Lo siento —se excusó. Luego tendió la bolsita hacia ella—. Me diste un chocolate que no es el adecuado.

La muchacha frunció el ceño sin comprender. Alargó las manos cuidadosamente y sacó el chocolate. Su rostro enrojeció todavía más.

—¡Ay, ay! Cuánto lo siento. Yo cogí equivocadamente el chocolate que debía de darte. Te di el de mi amiga erróneamente. Con razón no lo encontraba. E-espera un momento —pidió azorada.

Hikaru se apoyó contra la pared, incrédulo. Cuando ella regresó volvía con otra bolsa y las mejillas rojas por el ejercicio.

—Este sí es. Sí es el mío.

Para asegurarse y no tener que volver a salir de su casa, lo abrió. Ella dio un gritito y le dio la espalda, pellizcándose las mejillas. Zaizen no lo comprendió hasta que lo tuvo en las manos. De nuevo era el chocolate especial para enamorados. Aquel que regalas a le persona que amas.

—¿De verdad esto es para mí?

Ella cabeceó.

—Sé que es descarado por mi parte… si no lo quieres, lo comprendo.

Hikaru negó.

—No. Gracias.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro de nuevo y se alejó. Con la cara enrojecida y la mano ardiéndole. Ahora, pasar por la panadería no sería tan fácil. Y debía de ir pensando en un regalo para el día blanco.

Porque sí, pensaba devolvérselo.

Sin darse cuenta, mientras masticaba chocolate, se descubrió a sí mismo en internet buscando baladas de amor.

Quizás San Valentine, realmente cambiara a las personas.

Al fin y al cabo, era el día del amor.

 **Fin.**

 **02 de Febrero del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
